kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaida
Kaida is a Keyblade wielder and is an active protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Kaida's background is introduced throughout the story in flashback sequences. However it has been revealed that Kaida is from a world where it is always night, and the moon is the guide of the world. Due to the way society works in her world, she has gone through many names, most notably the name Lemon due to how yellow she was in appearance. She soon chose her own name Kaida, and within the same year became an apprentice to her dear friend Seiza. Kaida and Seiza arrived on Central Haven due to some sort of accident involving a ship. This caused significant damage to Seiza's heart which Kaida blamed herself for causing. Within that time she met with a master who gave her the potential power to use a keyblade, even though she had yet to summon it out on her own. Within a year or so she was introduced to Hikaru , who helped her end her fear of sunlight (since her homeworld had no sun). And a few days later she got into a sparring match with Aux , where the spar quickly heated up and became a fight where Aux had summoned out a keyblade while Kaida still could not summon her's. Not long after, despite many disagreements, the three formed a close bond with each other, often meeting up to spar and chit chat. A little while later, Kaida was inducted into The Order with the codename Dawn. Within the Order, Kaida was shaken off a couple times due to inexperience and not being able to pass the Mark of Mastery exam. When Aux and Hikaru abandoned the world unannounced, Kaida became angry and disappointed at the two, and waited for them to come back, since she was forbidden to go off and find them on her own. She continued with missions until she was finally given one that allowed her to impress the Order with how much she'd grown. Then the events of the story begin... Story Corona Kaida arrived in Corona with the soul purpose of trying to find and protect the princess, Rapunzel. But the second she had arrived in Corona she had heard from guards that there was already a ruckus going on. The captain also mentioned that his horse, Maximus, had run ahead in full determination to catch a thief. She decided that the first thing she should do is find that horse and then go and protect Rapunzel. Kaida ran into Maximus and the two in some way agreed to go after the thief, Kaida thinking that he may be the one putting the princess in danger. But by the time she had gotten there, three other keyblade wielders: Cat , Etrius , and Glen , had all made it there and were with the supposed thief, and the princess. While Maximus had run after them all, Kaida hid in the trees to further observe the keyblade wielders, who were meddling in the world more obviously than they should have been. While watching them, Kaida was caught by Rapunzel in the trees, and she played it off as if she was with the horse. But immediately tossed towards the three keyblade wielders that she had yet to trust them in the world. She avoided telling them however that Rapunzel was the princess. Rapunzel mentioned about arresting the thief, Flynn, after her birthday. Kaida, completely forgetting her mission, happily accepted hoping not to ruin Rapunzel's birthday. They all went off to the Snuggly Duckling, and Kaida was amazed (or maybe disgusted) at all the surroundings. When the ruffians turned out to be friendly, they introduced them to a convieniently long tunnel used for relationship development. Kaida got to better know the three keybladers, learning that Cat liked to cook, Etrius was easily able to be messed with, and Glen was a little troublemaker. When they left, they finally got to the town where a carnival was going on. They learned from a florist named Lumaria about the Carnival and where it's roots lay. Then they all went to watch the floating lights, which were a bunch of lanterns. Kaida let off her own and brought lanterns to the others. However the celebration was soon ruined by Vanitas who staged a kidnapping of Mother Gothel, but they had not known this yet. Kaida ran to go and help out, realizing that Etrius and Glen were both not stable at that moment, and she wanted to make sure no harm came to Rapunzel. They learned a couple tricks along the way before they fought Thresholder. Kaida was knocked out during the fight and became conscious when the fight was over, which already started to show how weak she actually was despite the appearance she tried to put on. They got in the tower and eavesdropped hearing that it was indeed a setup, and Kaida tried to get Rapunzel out of there before it was too late, accidentally slipping out that Rapunzel was the princess. But by that point it was too late and Vanitas came out of the room, knocked everyone out, and took Rapunzel with him. Kaida saw the world's keyhole and she locked it, just before she recieved a call from Replay and was told to bring Cat, Etrius, and Glen back to Central Haven. However at this point, none of them had a reason to trust her, but fortunately they came along anyway. Central Haven Upon her return to her homeworld, Kaida returned to a room filled with complete strangers that all happened to appear at once, much to Replay's dismay. Within the crowd of strangers, she noticed someone who was not: Hikaru. Despite an expected happy reunion, Kaida punched Hikaru in the face in anger due to abandonment. When someone referred to Hikaru as "Krowley", she went into a panic attack believing she had punched her leader in the face. After calming down significantly, she was brought into a meeting to detail what she encountered on her mission. After finding out the Order had tabs on Hikaru the whole time, she lashed out at them under the assumption they could not trust her. She ran off with the moogle Lea called Jax and she ran off to the library. She had a brief conversation with Seiza, asking for the book Aux had shown extreme interest in before his departure. Seiza told her he was authorized to loan it out, and Kaida ran off to the lower part of Central Haven for a while to go "treasure hunting" with Jax. When she returned, Hikaru pulled her aside and showed her what happened to Aux and he's charms, then he gave her a charm he whittled for her of a bird. Despite it being poorly made she accepted it and thanked him for it. After their conversation ended, Kaida was saved by Replay (Who at this point was known as D.J.) from a suprise Vanitas attack that failed. D.J. Gave her one of the time travel belts and told her to make her way to Disney Town to speak with Queen Minnie about the attack on Central Haven. She then went back in time an hour and made her way to Disney Town. Disney Town Kaida arrived on world only to be attacked by heartless immediately. After fighting them all on her town, she seemed to have missed one, which was about to attack. Fortunately she was helped by Max Goof, who appeared on a skateboard and knocked it away. After his retreat, weasel guards and the captain of said guards, Pete, appeared looking for him. Kaida purposefully directed them the wrong way and Max came out to thank her. He explained how he knew someone else that had a keyblade and Max led her to them. When she got there they were intercepted by Pete and his guards, and Kaida along with a newcomer, Cailyn , fought the weasels and the captain, until they retreated. Personality Kaida is very energetic, and also very full of herself. Due to this combination, she acts very quickly and without thinking about possible consequences. In fact, most of the time she won't listen to the full mission, she will just act based on the first few statements. This attribute shows the most when the mission involves friends. She is also known to get a little hot-headed and resort to just plain violence. However, she does know when to quiet down and get serious, and focus her full attention on a full task. Appearance Kaida takes on a similar appearance to what she always had. She is about 5'4'''' ''tall and no longer has extremely pale skin. But she still has blonde hair and brown eyes and enjoys wearing a lot of yellows and blacks. Abilities *Current AP is 16/33 Skills Physical Magical Other *Battle Cry Equipment Keyblades Accessories Items *1 Hi-Potion Trivia *The name Kaida means "Little Dragon" in Japanese. This may or may not hint towards her quick tempered personality. *Kaida wears yellow because her world is always night, and it is preferred for them to wear bright colors in order to be seen. However, outside of her world, all the yellow may seem a little excessive. *Kaida's order codename, Dawn, is actually a reference the Order gives towards her keyblade master's name. Her master was the one who ended up giving up their spot in the Order for her. *At this point in time, Kaida is the only member of the Order who is not a keyblade master. This wouldn't bother her so much but she is not the youngest member of the Order. Category:Characters